symphogear_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Prelati (M-MV)
'|プレラーティ }} was an alchemist from the top brass of the Bavarian Illuminati. As of ''Senki Zesshou Symphogear M'', she has been revived and turned fully human, stripping her of her previous alchemist abilities. Profile *'Full Name:' Prelati (プレラーティ) *'Gender:' Female *'Age:' 15 *'Height:' 152.5cm *'Three Sizes: '''B82/W55/H76 *'Nationality: Italian Etymology She is based off of François Prelati, an Italian priest and alchemist who committed murders alongside his Homosexual lover, Gilles de Rais in the nineteenth century. Personality On the surface, Prelati appears quiet and reserved but underneath her calm and cool exterior, is a mischevious and calculating warrior with a deep love for the ones she holds close. She has a very playful and childish side to her, and tends to let her emotions control her better judgement. On some rare occasions her old personality shows through and she lets a preference for having fun get in the way of work. She ends all of her sentences with . Appearance Prelati is short and pale with dark brown (green in some lighting) shoulder-length hair in long pigtails that fall over both shoulders. She has sleepy violet eyes and wears green, square-frame glasses. Prelati's Symphogear in M'' consists of a mainly orange full-body undersuit with white and black markings, and matching gloves that reach her upper arms. Gold brace at each wrist. Crimson cape and matching hoodie are attached. Gold pauldrons on her shoulders with a hot pink cut gem on each. Gold rocket boosters located at the back of her neck. Pink gem at her toe with gold armored shoe. Enhanced as of ''MV, Prelati's Symphogear changes drastically. No longer full-body, Prelati's undersuit slightly revealing, exposing her legs and sides of her midsection. The bottom-half becoming a pair of black shorts with straps wrapped around her waist. Her shoes now reach her thighs with gold armor located at the ankles, her thighs and knees. A black and gold breastplate, gold armored wristlets and elbow pads. Her cape is removed and she wears gold headphones. History AXZ In the past, Prelati was soundly defeated by the true power of alchemy wielded by Saint-Germain. Afterwards, Prelati agreed to help Saint-Germain achieve the ideal she strives to make a reality. Prelati used to indulge in luxury and pleasure, but ever since being granted a perfect body by Saint-Germain, gaining an extended lifespan and permanent youth, she has quit being lazy and become an earnest researcher. Being Revived Spellcaster becoming a relic/Mahakenda's creation Relationships *'Chinatsu Kiseki '- At first, Prelati simply saw Kiseki as a soft, little weakling who couldn't stand on her own two feet, running to Haruna at every turn, nether the less a leader. After seeing her in battle however, and eventually fighting along side her, Prelati had come to enjoy Kiseki's company and developed the same desire to help Kiseki grow stronger. *'Kobayashi Haruna '- TBA *'Hikawa Sora' - TBA *'Hikami Mizu '- TBA *'Mayumi Schmidt '- TBA *[[Cagliostro|'Cagliostro']] - TBA Attacks and Abilities Anni Mahakenda tron Prelati is the user of the Mahakenda relic, a relic formed from fragments of the Spellcaster, her originally used Faust Robe. Her Armed Gear takes the form of a large version of a Japanese stick and ball toy/hammerhead hybrid. Prelati's fighting style mainly is offense, using her Armed Gear as a "hammer" to either crush or bat her enemies with a backup addition, being a use of transportation. Although her Armed Gear appears to be a hammer, it is in actuality a kendama, an item used in Japanese cup-and-ball games. As of MV, it is shows to be interchangeable, switching from its default mode into a second form, Spear Mode. Attacks *'Trivial Mischief' (トリビアルミスチーフ ) - Prelati leaps in the air, spinning her Armed Gear above her head before slamming it in front of her target, sending an array of red beams at him. *- Prelati attaches the staff and ball components of her Armed Gear, transforming it into a vehicle. She can use it for transportation and/or a ramming weapon. *''' '- Prelati's Armed Gear unleashes a flurry of strings, binding her target before she fires her Armed Gear's ball. It crashes back down slowly and powerfully, similar to a comet or meteor before crushing her target. *- In Spear Mode, Prelati proceeds to repeatedly stab and strike her target, not ceasing until nothing is left. *'Chance☆Diagnosis♣Table of Curiosity '- An attack that requires both Kiseki and Prelati. Both using the Ignite Module, Prelati forms her Armed Gear into a vehicle and bounds their target. With Kiseki piloting the vehicle with her Armed Gear, they ram through their target and use the rockets on Prelati's cape for extra force. *'Past'♥'''Period: Formula of Love '- TBA Songs *[[Infinite Knight|'Infinite Knight']] (with Cagliostro, Kobayashi Haruna and Chinatsu Kiseki) *'MY HEART -TOY-' *'MY HEART -TOY-' (Ignited Arrangement) * Trivia * All her attack names are in english. * Prelati's birthday falls on November 30th, therefore she is a Sagittarius. * Her battle song genre alternates between R&B and Atelier music. * Reason behind her cape and hoodie being removed, is possibly due to Prelati desiring to be less childish and control her emotions, rather than letting them get out of hand. * She is almost never seen without her toy frog, Ribbit-Kun. She also sleeps, eats and reads with him. if he's not in her arms, he's in her eyesight. He doubles as a pouch. ** Speaking of eyesight, it is unknown how or why, when she is in her Gear form she has perfect vision while in civilian form she requires glasses. Gallery Prelati_Revived.jpeg|Revived Prelati Armed Gear.png|Prelati's Symphogear (AXZ, M) Prelati Symphogear (MV-MAX).jpg|Prelati's Symphogear (MV-MAX) Makahenda (Default).jpg|Makahenda (Default) Makahenda (Spear).jpg|Makahenda (Spear Mode) Category:Symphogear User Category:Female Characters Category:User Category:Senki Zesshou Symphogear M Category:Senki Zesshou Symphogear M Characters Category:HarunaUser